


Who Let YOU Out Of Heaven

by raspberry_yogurt



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Comedy, Kissing, M/M, Nothing too risque, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_yogurt/pseuds/raspberry_yogurt
Summary: Connor McKinley hears his neighbor of two weeks crying in the shower, and does what Connor McKinley would do.





	Who Let YOU Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys..... so i know that like nobody cares about bom anymore, but uh. i do.  
> anyway  
> there isnt much to say about this piece. its a cute little one shot about my little mormon boys having a swell night together  
> also. dont get ur hopes up. there is no CRAZY SEX SCENE where one of them ALMOST DIES or anything so. cross that one off the list. it is very soft. and will makthank u :)

Pathetic. I mean, Connor didn’t think it was pathetic (that would be very mean), but he did think it was… Sad, let’s say.

  
Of course, it’s not like crying in the shower was anything to be ashamed about, as crying in the shower is definitely something Connor has done in the past, but that’s simply all the more reason for him to think it’s sad when someone else is doing it. And that’s exactly what was happening.

  
Perhaps it was a tad intrusive, what with the aforementioned crier being his neighbor who only just moved in a couple weeks ago, and who he barely even knew, and who he had eavesdropped on to even know he was crying in the first place (which wasn’t Connor’s fault, the walls were paper thin!)... But everyone needs a friend, Connor concluded. Even if said friend was a neighbor you didn’t know anything about, other than the fact that he’s been eavesdropping on you.

  
And that’s when he turned the oven on. Nothing like a fresh batch of homemade cookies to really send the message “I feel bad for you” out of the park. It was a little late to be baking, but who’s counting? Of course, the neighbor had stopped crying by this point, but it’s definitely better this way. Otherwise, Connor probably would have found himself in the ever-so compromising position of letting himself into someone else’s bathroom while they were showering without their permission and handing them pity cookies.

  
Connor had just finished securing the lid on the tupperware container that held the dozen cookies he’d prepared, and it was time to go scope out the scene.  
He tied up his shoes and left into the hallway. Before knocking on the door of his neighbor’s apartment, apartment 314, he listened in. Connor was aware how odd it might’ve been, but he wanted to make sure it was the right time, and that he wasn’t interrupting anything. He heard not even a whisper coming from the other side of the door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, so he knocked confidently.

  
Moments later, a tall young man wearing a blue t-shirt answered the door. Connor let out an audible gasp when his eyes met with this man.

  
“Hello,” he said.

“Uh… Hello,” the neighbor responded. Connor was awe-struck. This was a beautiful man. “Can I help you?” he continued.

“Uh- My name is Connor McKinley, and… not to be… intrusive, but the walls here are paper thin, and I heard you crying in the shower earlier,” the neighbor’s face turned flush, “and I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Connor smiled.

“Uh…” the neighbor hummed, “oh.”

Connor’s heart sank. Yeah, he needed to think more about his actions before he committed to them. He remembered the cookies he brought and thought it wise to simply wish his best upon the blatant stranger and be on his way, not causing a fuss about the cookies and all. Connor continued to smile. Gotta hide that anxiety.

“Well, anyway, I’m sorry to have interrupted your… _You_ , but, um… Just know that I’m just a door to the right if you ever want to talk about anything with someone that… You don’t know.” Connor paused, a feeling of awkwardness rising in his chest. “Yeah.” And with that, he walked off. _Oh my goodness, I’m so… Annoying_. He chastised himself. _Literally, what did I think would happen there?_ Before he could get too far, a hand brushed his arm, and he turned.

“Wait,” the neighbor said, “I... I’m sorry if I was being rude. Would you like to come in?”

“If _you_ were being rude?” Connor echoed, smiling. The neighbor smiled back.

“Oh, it’s no- Don’t you worry about it. I, actually, would love to talk. That is, if you were- as long as you were being serious.”

“Oh, definitely. Absolutely. Of course!” 

The neighbor held the door open for Connor’s entry.

“Make yourself at home,” the neighbor said. Although Connor did feel somewhat strange about this whole situation, the unmistakable lust he felt in that moment outweighed the feeling of uncertainty. And so Connor walked in.

“Oh! I don’t think I caught your name,” Connor inquired.

“Goodness me, I don’t think I threw it. How rude,” the neighbor closed the door, “my name is Kevin Price,” he grinned. “Um… On a side note,” Kevin continued, “what do you got there?” 

Connor remembered his cookies. “Oh, uh… This is cookies,” Connor so eloquently strung together with a giggle, “I… I mean, I made cookies. You can have some.”

“Well, well, well, how thoughtful of you,” Kevin invited Connor to sit with him on the couch. Connor promptly obeyed. He continued to hold the cookies in his lap (in the tupperware. I feel like it sounds like I’m saying that he’s just holding a mound of cookies in his lap, when that is, in fact, not the case. Anyway).

“I don’t even know what to say. Before we get into… me… I can’t tell you how much I admire your generosity,” Kevin complimented. Connor grinned bashfully.

“Oh… Shucks,” Connor said, “well, Kevin, what seems to be the problem?”

Kevin paused for a moment.

“I… I’m just a little confused.”

“Oh. Confused.” Connor smiled. He said nothing after. Kevin paused again.

“... Right, confused.” Kevin took a deep breath in. “I’ve been having strange thoughts recently.”

“Is that so?”

“Quite.”

“And enough to bring you to tears?”

“I suppose… I suppose so.” Kevin fiddled around with his hands. 

“Well, Kevin, what sorts of “strange thoughts”?” Connor made air quotations.

Kevin paused. “... Men,” he said. Connor raised his eyebrows.

“Strange thoughts about men, hm?” 

“As grateful as I am for you being here listening to me, Connor… I can’t help but feel somewhat judged right now,”

“Oh!” Connor laughed, “trust me, I am not one to judge having strange thoughts about men. I’m deeply sorry if I offended you.”

“Well, alright.”

“Now more on those strange thoughts,” Connor pursued.

Kevin fiddled around with hands more furiously, more nervously.

“They’re not… All the time. They’re just… Sometimes,” Kevin spat out after a pause, “but when they are? They sure are.”

“I can only imagine,” Connor paused. Kevin nodded. Connor continued, “so, what’s the problem? Thoughts are just thoughts, right?”

“The thing is… They’re not just thoughts. There are very, very strong sensations, sometimes- _things_ I’ve never _felt_ before.”

“... And?” Connor asked.

“... And… Well, I can’t act upon them,” Kevin became increasingly emotional, “so I just have to keep them… Inside.”

“Hey, there…” Connor set the cookies down on the coffee table in front of him and scooched closer to Kevin, as you do. 

“And I’m not sure… how much longer… I can do it.” Kevin took shaky breaths between phrases.

“Why? Why can’t you act upon them, Kevin?” 

“I…” Kevin paused, “Just… Can’t. I mean, my whole family would think… Badly of me. And we can’t have that, no, no. That’s… That wouldn’t do… Their perfect son...” Kevin trailed off.

“Well, nobody’s perfect,” Connor stated, “And, pardon my forwardness, but, who _cares_ what they think?”

“Everyone! Everyone cares what _they_ think! Everyone who _is_ someone cares what they think,” Kevin exclaimed.

“Well, I don’t care what they think.”

“... And you’re no one. To them, I mean.”

“But I’m someone to _you_ , aren’t I? And shouldn’t that be more important?”

“... I guess. I guess that’s kind of true.” Kevin considered it a little longer.

“Exactly,” Connor scooched even closer to Kevin. “And besides…” Connor took Kevin’s hands. Kevin had reacted in a way that Connor knew as very familiar. “Your parents aren’t here, right now.” 

Kevin stared into Connor’s eyes with bewilderment in his mind and red on his cheeks. Before he could think for a second more, Kevin planted a brief kiss on Connor’s lips. Connor was surprised, at first, but he laughed.

“That’s all I get?” He joked. Kevin was still in shock. After a moment of Kevin trying to find some words, and failing, Connor said “fuck it” and pulled him in for a second, much longer kiss. It swiftly tore Kevin out of his previous trance and introduced a whole new one. 

Touch. Touch is good, Kevin decides. Touch is very good, Connor silently agrees by placing a hand on Kevin’s back and up his shirt. Mouths are open and Kevin felt a tongue on his. He let out a moan. He felt Connor smile against his lips. He held Connor’s head and Connor brought them closer together. Kevin wasn’t really sure what to do, but he decided that Connor seemed to have a good handle on things. 

Right when things were getting hot and heavy, Connor pulled away, but stayed close. His smile quickly faded into an expression of deep regret when he saw Kevin’s face, which was blank as a slate. Connor brought his hands away from Kevin as he sat up straighter. There is a pause.

“Oh my God,” Kevin said, looking into his hands. Connor let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“What?” He said, without anything else to say. Kevin looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Who let _you_ out of heaven?”

THE END :)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i hope you had fun its just a good little soft boy piece about good :) soft boys :) :)


End file.
